CT-5234
CT-5234, later promoted to ARC-5234, briefly nicknamed Dropkick, and now, Kelsey, is a Jango Fett clone produced for the Grand Army of the Republic in 32 BBY and is a Seperatist Holdout special operations operative during the Rise of the Rebellion. Biography Early Life and Training Born on Kamino in 32 BBY to the Kaminoan clone masters, CT-5234 was a standard infantry model, and originally apart of Gamma Batch-12. However, during his flash training in the early years of his development was found a proficiency for piloting and special operations that exceeded even standard clone pilot models. Taken aside to be included in the standard clone pilot flash training programs, CT-5234 was discovered by the Alpha-class Advanced Recon Commando Alpha-17 and included in his training program. During this time of transfer CT-5234 was placed within Squadron 106, nicknamed "Veermok Squadron", and he was given the name he know holds, Kelsey, from his squadmate CT-2889 "Lancer". When included within Alpha-17's training program, Kelsey was elevated to the rank of Advanded Recon Commando. The first, but not last, of his kind; Kelsey was made into an ARC-pilot hybrid. This placed him into an additional training program directed by Alpha-17, which granted him infiltration and assassination skills to use for the later black ops missions he would attend. The senior ARC nicknamed him "Dropkick," though the name was used by Alpha-17 alone. The Clone War When the call to Geonosis was given to the Kaminoan clone masters from Grandmaster Yoda of the Jedi Order, Kelsey was given command of platoon to further increase the infantry able to disembark for the first battle of the war. Unqualified and untrained for the position, Kelsey refused to believe he would be able to succeed. Instead, with the cooperation of Jedi Master Ki-Adi-Mundi, the Jedi general given to him, Kelsey was able to to command the platoon with minimal difficulty and casualties. This act by the Jedi earned them Kelsey's respect, and trust. Throughout the war, Veermok Squadron was attached to the Bright Nebula Fleet. This brought them to Tatooine, Kaer Orbital Platform, and beyond. Notably, Kelsey was dispatched to assassinate a Seperatist insurgent on a Republic world who was rallying sympathizers to his cause, ensuing a coup against the world's government. Kelsey successfully infiltrated and assassinated the leader, but not before trying to stop the destruction of the city. As a last ditch effort to secure his life, the Seperatist leader created an ultimatum that traded the survival of nearly three million people for his own. Denying the ultilmatum and calling a bluff incorrectly, Kelsey allowed the annihilation of an entire city in the process of killing the leader. Clone Protocol 66 As the Clone War came into its final days, Order 66 was initiated. Whilst orbiting Ringo Vinda, Veermok Squad's inhibitor chips were activated by the protocol, the ten Z-95 fighters all destroying Jedi Master Jyl Somtay's Eta-2 Actis interceptor almost immediately. Afterwards, a call was given to all ARC troopers to return to Coruscant immeditately, including Kelsey. Defection When called to Coruscant, Kelsey was given control of a Coruscant Guard squad that would refute the rioting public. The first riot dealt with was near the Jedi Temple, a group of nearly a dozen rioters protesting the sudden removal of the Jedi Order through lethal means. As the riot grew more and more violent, Kelsey gave the order to execute them before they caused harm to the area or the troopers involved. All of the seven men, and two children, were ruthlessly killed before the eyes of the Holonet. Consumed by a subconscious grief and sorrow, the inhibitor chip's influence was overridden by Kelsey's mind to assist in coping. As soon as this happened, the clone defected. Stealing a Z-95 starfighter and evading pursuing orbital forces, Kelsey escaped and officially defected from the new Galactic Empire. Simulacrum